And Yet Another Dragon
by AnonymousScream
Summary: Has Ruvaak gotten herself into something she can't get herself out of? As Miraak plays games with both her and Daenreys with they team up to take him down? And will Miraak ever regain his Dragonborn abilities again, Rated M for language, violence and maybe smut later (OCxMiraak)
1. Chapter 1

**Ruvaak POV**

As the first and last Dragonborn face off, the last Dragonborn held her side feeling a warm liquid seeping through her fingers, and the First held his right thigh she knew he was holding his thigh from the large cut her previous attack put there the blood still dripping from the blade. She knew wearing heavy armor might have been in her best intentions, but it gods did it slow her down, she knew it wouldn't be a fair fight the moment she dismounted Miraak's dragon, the only difference between the two of them were their weapon and armour choices, Miraak was using a sword and staff and she was using a two handed dragon bone great sword.

"Getting tired Miraak?" She smirked behind her helmet, he might not have been able to see the smirk or her face but he could hear it in her voice.

Miraak growled in anger, for some reason she was getting to him, he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it.

That's when Hermaeus Mora made his appearance looking over at the two Dovahkiin's he was growing bored of their chatting but they didn't care, if they were going to kill one another it'll be on their own accord not Hermaeus Mora's, Hermaeus wrapped his tentacles around both of their abdomens as he brought them closer together Ruvaak pulled her hand free from underneath the tentacles and placed it upon the hilt of her sword.

"What are you doing Mora?!" Miraak shouted at him only to be met with hundreds if not thousands of glares it was hard to tell how many eyes Hermaeus Mora has.

"I believe you have something to tell us Dovahkiin" Hermaeus Mora turned his gaze from Miraak to Ruvaak

Ruvaak hung her head "you're right Hermaeus, I've been lying to everyone" she turned her head to face Miraak "my name isn't Ruvaak, it's Raven" she turned back to Hermaeus Mora "you happy? Now everyone will know the truth"

Miraak laughed, Ruvaak smiled it was the first time she ever heard him laugh and she sort of like it, Hermaeus Mora wasn't impressed but Ruvaak didn't care she knew exactly what he was talking about but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

"That isn't what I'm talking about I'm talking about Alduin" Hermaeus Mora was losing his patience at a rapid rate, Miraak stopped laughing and turned his head to look at her.

"What about him? Yes we fought, yes i am now the new overlord of dragons and no he isn't dead" Ruvaak sheathed her sword as she looked at Hermaeus she wasn't afraid of him she's dealt with daedric princes before and she even befriended them.

Without any warning Hermaeus Mora through them both into a distant world, after stripping Miraak of his powers and his Thu'um and giving them to Ruvaak like it was some sort of sick joke, like she now held his fate in her hands, a silver necklace adorned with Jade and Moonstone appeared around her neck as the fell towards the ground fast, both Ruvaak and Miraak looked over at one another both guessing the fall might end them but they were wrong, Miraak was the first to hit the ground as Ruvaak hit the ground shortly after he did they left rather large impact craters, Ruvaak couldn't be any happier with her choice of armor at this moment, it may have just saved her life.

Wait is it cold? Where am I? Ruvaak laid in the crater looking up at the sky.

"What do you think it was Jon?"

"I don't know Sam, that's why we're check it out"

Hearing the voices Ruvaak shot up and quickly got to her feet only now remembering her injury, her hand shot to her side to try and stop the bleeding until she could make another health potion, she climbed up the side of the crater, digging her feet into the soft dirt, once reaching the top she saw the owners of the two voices she heard before. They both draw their swords seeing her, she must have looked like some sort of monster to them, for her armor had a red tint to it her helmet had horns, her gauntlets fingers like claws, her Daedric armor had never had this effect on anyone before.

"Where am I?" She eyed the both of them as she asked her questions.

"Westeros" the larger one of the two answered.

"Thank you" Ruvaak turned her gaze to the woods still holding her side then back to the two man "are there any stalls around here?"

"No, there isn't, is everything okay?" The other man spoke this time

"Oh just fine, just bleeding out" Ruvaak turned to look for Miraak but seeing no other craters she assumed that he fell either in the woods or the fall killed him, but she wasn't that lucky.

"Jon, we need to take her to the maester" The large one spoke again, Ruvaak turned to face them, the man named Jon nodded "come with us mi lady we'll take you to the maester"

Ruvaak nodded and gestured for them to lead the way, they both sheathed their swords and began to walk back to the huge wall of ice, Ruvaak followed them, her breathing became laboured and her leg were becoming weak, the two men were ahead of her, but before she even had the time to even think of passing out she saw a large black figure standing in front of the two men she knew exactly who it was.

"Dragon!" Jon shouted, he and Sam ran back to Ruvaak who was bearly standing at this point, they both stood in front of her once they reached her.

The dragon mad his way to the three of them "Hail, Dovahkiin, zu'u drey ni expect wah see you here, so sahlo"

"Alduin" Ruvaak pushed pass Jon and Sam who looked confused "I've defeated you once and I can do it again, move out of our way or I will end you once and for all!"

"I'm here to serve you Dovahkiin, you allowed me my life let me serve you as Odahviing dose" Alduin lowered his head, Ruvaak knew he was doing this so he could return with her to Skyrim when she returns.

"Very well, teach me your Thu'um and I will call you when I need you"

Alduin done as he was told and taught Ruvaak his Thu'um, Jon and Sam stood there in amazed at the sight they had just seen. After Alduin left Ruvaak turned and looked at them.

"Go and find Miraak but do not fight him, that battle is mine, he wants the first and last Dovahkiin to fight, who am I not if I turn down the fight?"Rival The And turned to the two man behind her "We should go before I bleed out, and please don't tell anyone about Alduin, I'm not sure about here but were we're from he'd be hunted down and killed just for being a dra…" Ruvaak collapsed finally passing out due to the blood loss both Sam and Jon ran to her side.

Jon removed her helmet, Ruvaak's raven hair flowed out onto her snow her, Jon lowered his ear to her mouth to hear if she was still breathing and to his amazement she was. "Alright Sam grab her helmet and Sword" Jon removed her sword from its sheath on her back and handed it to Sam

"Is this bone?" Sam looked at the sword then to Ruvaak as he took the helmet from Jon.

Jon picked her up, he was clearly having trouble due to the sheer weight of her armor "looks like it, we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up"

Jon started walking towards the gate and Sam followed behind him, Ghost ran up and looked up at his master with a stranger in his arms, Jon looked down at Ghost the up at the gate, Ghost howled to let the men watching the gate know that they were returning and Jon and Sam heard the horn blow which interacted that they were returning, they made the long journey through the passage to return to the keep, once they reached the courtyard Jon was swarmed by men who haven't seen a woman in a very long time.

"Clear the way!" The Lord Commander commanded as he walked towards Jon, all the man cleared a party straight to Jon "Who is this?"

"We don't know Lord Commander, we found her as we were returning from taking Ghost hunting, she's bleeding bad" Jon was the one to answer as he was in the lord commanders good books from saving his life.

"Alrighty take her to the maester"

Jon done as he was told, only to worry about her and what she had said before passing out, Sam had given Jon her sword and helmet before returning to his duties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miraak POV**

Waking up in a large crater he was confused as to where he was and who the people were looking down at him, he sat up before standing his eyes still trained on the people above him as their eyes were trained on him, Miraak climbed out of the crater before looking around, he seemed lost to his on looking if only they knew the only reason he looked that way was because he was lost.

"Ruvaak!" Miraak shouted as if she was hiding somewhere waiting to attack him.

"Who is Ruvaak?" The silver haired woman asked.

Miraak turned and faced her, she jumped back at his actions they all did "she is someone I need to find" Miraak looked around looking for another crater like his but he saw none.

"We can help you look for her if you want? But first I need to know who you are" the woman spoke again

"I am Miraak the first Dovahkiin and you are?" He looked the woman up and down he didn't like be ordered around but he knew if had any chance of finding Ruvaak he'd need this woman's help.

"I am Daenreys Stormborn of house Targyren…" she stopped as Miraak walked over to her.

"You have Dovah" Miraak could sense the dragons he turned his head as he sensed something off in the far distances "Ruvaak"

After standing in the same place for what felt like hours Daenreys looked at Miraak as he was pacing back and forths he looked somewhat concerned for this Ruvaak person but she couldn't really tell since he was wearing a mask.

"Who is this Ruvaak person?"

"She is someone I need to find before it's too late"

"Well you looked injured, so if you'd like, you can travel with us until you're fully healed and able to travel by yourself"

Miraak simply nodded as he grabbed his right thigh feeling the warm liquid flow through his fingers.

"We'll make camp here tonight and someone bring me some cloth and fresh water"

Miraak looked at Daenreys as she ordered the people she had with her around, he made his way over to her stopping only a few feet from her as the two older man with her stepped in front of her. Miraak looked the both of them up and down as Daenreys pushed through them.

"Where are you heading?" Miraak didn't take his eyes off the two man he asked his question.

"Meereen, follow me, we'll get your leg cleaned up and wrapped"

Miraak nodded, he didn't like being ordered around but he knew if he wanted to stay alive long enough to find Ruvaak he'd have to behave himself. Daenreys turned and walked over to where a bowl of water had been placed and some cloths, Miraak followed behind her as her two bodyguards followed him. Miraak stopped when Daenreys did turning to look at the two man who followed him, Daenreys held out a change of clothes to Miraak, clearing her throat to get his attention Miraak turned to look at her and the clothes.

"What is wrong with what I have on?"

"Nothing I just thought you might want to change once your wound is cleaned and bandaged"

"I'm fine with what I have on, thank you"

Daenreys nodded as she grabbed the bowl and cloth and lead Miraak into a tent, closing the tents flaps behind her after Miraak had entered.

* * *

 **Ruvaak POV**

Ruvaak woke to see Jon sitting beside the bed, with quite a rather large white wolf beside him, Ruvaak sat up, feeling it hard to breathe she looked down to see a bandage wrapped around her, she looked at Jon who was now looking at her.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, let me get you something to wear, I'm sure you don't want to wear your armour around"

"No I don't, it's rather heavy when worn for long periods of time"

"I believe you" Jon looked down at Ghost "Come on Ghost"

Ghost looked up at Jon, he didn't want to move he was warm and comfortable where he was.

"You can leave him here if you want, he looks comfortable"

Jon nodded before leaving the room to find Ruvaak some clothes, Ghost and Ruvaak looked at one another like they had some sort of a connection, maybe that had something to do with Ruvaak being a werewolf. Jon returned after five minutes with, black leather pants, black long sleeve shirt, boots and a fur cloak, when he entered the room he found Ghost on the bed and Ruvaak petting him.

"I tried to find the smallest things we had, that wasn't meant for a child" Jon placed the clothes on the chair and the boots on the floor beside the chair "I'll wait outside, then we can go get something to eat"

"Sounds like a plan" Ghost jumped of the bed and both Jon and Ghost walked outside.

Ruvaak got out of the bed and walked over to the chair, grabbing the shirt she pulled it on over her head, then grabbed the pants she pulled them on, she then pulled the boots on and grabbed the cloak before walking out to Jon.

"Ready to eat? I'm starving"

Jon turned and looked at her "you look…"

"Like a mess?"

"No, beautiful"

Ruvaak smiled "let's go before you make someone jealous"


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the stairs with Jon and Ghost behind her, she stopped seeing half a dozen men all looking at her, she turned to look at Jon who placed his hand on the small of her back once he reached her and guided her to the dinning hall. Once safely inside the dinning hall Jon removed the his hand from her back and walked over to the fire and got two bowls of stew, walking back to Ruvaak he handed her a bowl.

"Thank you..."

"Jon, my name is Jon Snow"

"Thank you Jon, I'm Ruvaak Stormblade"

"Stormblade?"

"My king bestowed the name Stormblade upon me after I helped him win the war and throne"

Jon sat down and began eating as Ruvaak looked at him before sitting down beside him, she also began eating. They both reached for the bread that sat on the table, Ruvaak quickly pulled her hand away as Jon picked the bread up, he tore it in half giving Ruvaak the bigger half, she took the bread before looking at Jon.

"Why are those men acting like they've never seen a woman in their lives?"

"Most of them haven't seen a woman in quite a few years, let a lone a beautiful woman such as yourself"

"Well I think it's best if I leave soon"

Ruvaak finished the stew before looking at Jon who had just finished his bowl, he looked at the door as it opened then closed, Sam the second man from earlier walked in with Ruvaak's sword.

"There you are, Lord Commander is looking for the both of you, here Mi Lady your sword" Sam held the sword to Ruvaak

"I'm surprise that you can carry my sword not many people can carry my weapons around" Ruvaak stood up and took the sword and placed it on her back doing the strap up to keep it in place.

Jon got up, and the three of them all walked out to the Lord Commander, Ruvaak looks at all of the men in front of her all rugged up in their fur and cloaks, and she was the only one who wasn't rugged up.

"What's wrong Lord Commander?"

"Come with me, bring me some horses"

"How many Lord Commander?"

"Four"

Ruvaak looked at Jon who in turn looked at her, two of the men brought over four horses, the Lord Commander, Ruvaak, Jon and Sam all got onto a horse and they rode to the gate that lead to the passage that leads north of the wall. They rode through the passage in silence until they reached the other side and heard men shouting and cursing at the top of their lungs as Ruvaak hears a roar, she kicked the horse which made the horse take off in a gallop. She stopped the horse once she got behind the men, seeing Alduin she dismount the horse and pushed her way through the men only to be stopped by the man leading the "attack".

"I suggest you get out of my way or you will regret it"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cause my friend there is just waiting for the right moment to eat you all" she lent in and whispered into his ear "I'm the only one who can stop him, so unless you want to become dragon shit get out of my way"

By this time the Lord Commander, Jon and Sam had reached her and the man that was in her way move to the side looking worried, Ruvaak turned her gaze to Alduin who bowed his head in some sort of respect, Ruvaak made her way over to him placing her hand in the middle of his head.

"You needn't speak, just nod, have you found Miraak?"

Alduin nodded as he looked at her trying to figure out her next move only to feel her hand move and fall to her side.

"I'll call you shortly and we'll go after Miraak"

With that Ruvaak turned to face the men and Alduin took the sky and flew away, Ruvaak made her way back to the horses, mounting the horse she was riding she turned the horse back to the tunnel and kicked it once more and galloped down the passage, once back in the courtyard she dismounted and walked to the room that had her armour in it, she placed the chest piece, glove, helmet and the leg pieces on the bed and the boots on the floor. Ruvaak changed out of the clothes that Jon gove her to wear and back into her armour, she picked up the helmet seeing it was the only thing she wasn't wearing, she turned hearing the door open.

"Good you're still here"

Ruvaak picked up her sword and walked over to Jon, seeing how Jon wouldn't move out of her way she strapped the sword onto her back and kissed him on the lips which took him by surprise causing him to stumble out of the doorway, Ruvaak pulled away smiling at Jon, who just stood there shocked and amazed by the kiss, making her way back down to the horses she mounted the horse she was riding once more, she turned to the tunnel and began riding down it as she put her helmet on, after a short time she made it to the other end with the group of the men still standing there talking. Ruvaak dismounted and handed the reins to one of the men standing there, the night commander looked at Ruvaak he could tell she was in pain but he knew she wouldn't show it.

"You can't leave, you'll bleed to death"

Ruvaak removed a glove and placed her fingers into the armour, she removed her fingers to see blood covering them, wiping the blood on the cloth of her armour, looking up at the night commander, she was just about to say something before he cut her off.

"I don't care what you're about to say, you're staying until you have fully healed"

"I…"

"And that's final"

Ruvaak sighed in defeat knowing no matter what she'd say she'd have to stay, looking towards the woods she knew if she ran they wouldn't be able to catch her, Jon rides out of the tunnel looking over to see Ruvaak standing in front of the night commander, Jon rode over thinking she was saying her finale goodbyes.

"Jon takes our guest here back to the keep and make sure she rests"

Jon led Ruvaak back to the castle, the two of them rode in silence.

* * *

 **A/N: I do apologise if the chapters areshort, I'm currently writing all of my stories on my phone as my laptop isn't working and is packed away as I'm currently moving to be closer to family.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two weeks later…**

Ruvaak watched as a man she came to know as Alliser was training the men, she saw how he picked on Sam, Jon and the knight commander stood beside her, taking a deep breath she jumped over the railing and walked over to Sam and Alliser.

"Is this how you really train your men?"

"It is why? Not up to your standards little lady?"

"No it's not, to join my kings army we had to swim icy cold waters to reach a island where we had to kill an ice wrath, then swim back to the main land, and then walk through blizzards in wet clothes or armour just to prove we were ready to die for our homeland and if that wasn't enough we all have to protect the villages from dragons, trolls, giants and bandits and list goes on"

"Well how would you train them?"

"Real steel not this" Ruvaak took the practice sword from Alliser "and I'd train them outside the wall, that's where their enemies are not in here"

"You make a good case but these men are too green to send out there to train"

"Not if youse go with them, I'm sorry I'm just not use to staying in one place like this for too long, I'm normally training with the greybeards or I'm out hunting dragons or giants or doing something dangerous and possible life threatening, safe and sound isn't what I'm use too"

Ruvaak handed Alliser his practice sword back before walking back to her room, Jon, Alliser and the knight commander all shared a look.

"Let's bring her when we go north of the wall, Jon let her know that she will accompany us when we leave, she has two hours to be ready by"

Jon nodded before he walked to the room where Ruvaak was staying, knocking on the door he waited for her to answer.

"Come in" Ruvaak was pacing back and forwards as Ghost laid on her bed.

Jon opened the door "So this is where you've been Ghost?" Jon closed the door as he looked at Ruvaak "We're going north of the wall and the commander wants you to join us, you have two hours to get ready"

Ruvaak stopped pacing as she looked at Jon "don't be jesting"

"I'm not"

Ruvaak walked over and hugged Jon, his arms automatically wrapped around her waist, Ruvaak kissed Jons cheek "Thank you"

"I should go so you can get ready"

They both pulled away from the hug, Jon left and Ruvaak got ready, putting her Daedric armour on and grabbing the newly forged daedric sword she had made earlier that week, walking out of the room with Ghost behind her all of the men looked at her, Ghost had her helmet as she fastened the straps for her sword around her waist, she stopped once she reached Sam and Jon.

"Where have you been Ghost?"

"With Ruvaak, I've never seen him like someone so fast before"

Ruvaak took the helmet from Ghost "It's an animal thing, youse wouldn't quite understand"

"We're moving out! Mount up and let's go"

Everyone done what was said, they all mounted the horses and rode out, Ruvaak placed her helmet on as they rode through the dark tunnel which was only lit by a few torches, once they reached the end they watched as the Rangers rode off. Everyone rode in silence, until everyone began talking to each other, Ruvaak rode with Sam and Jon the two of them spoke about everything and anything, Ruvaak began humming to herself.

"Jon quite"

Jon looked at Sam before he hears Ruvaak singing.

She began singing softly only loud enough for her to hear " _Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart_

 _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_ "

Everyone became silent as the all heard Ruvaak sing they all turned to her which caused her to stop singing, there were mumbling of how this person or that person is the reason she stopped singing.

"Jon get her to sing for us"

"I..I'll try"

Jon slowed his horse to drop back to where Ruvaak was she smiled beneath her helmet, Jon looked over at her.

"The men were wondering if you would sing again?"

"I'll sing if they don't look at me"

"Deal" Jon smiled as he rode up to the men "Ruvaak will sing for us if we don't look at her"

Everyone agreed as they rode in complete silence, Ruvaak removed her helmet and tied it to her saddle.

" _Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart_

 _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

 _With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts_

 _Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

 _It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

 _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_

 _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_

 _You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come_

 _Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_

 _Naal ok zin los vahriin_

 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan_

 _Fod nust hon zindro zaan_

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal_ "

After Ruvaak finished signing all of the men were confused by the ending of the song since none of them knew what it meant, Sam turned to Ruvaak who was riding beside him.

"Ruvaak?"

"Yes Sam"

"The ending of your song, what does it mean?"

"It translates to, Dragonborn, Dragonborn

By his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay

And the fierce foe rout

When they hear triumph's shout

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray"

"This Dragonborn must be some sort of hero"

"You could say that"

They all rode in silence until they reached the Craster's Keep they'd be staying at until Jeor says otherwise, Ruvaak dismounted the horse she dubbed Venom, with his reins in her right hand she walked through the small wooden Keep, others in the group following her lead, they all stopped as they reached a man cladded in furs, Jon and Sam walked over to Ruvaak as Jeor stood beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

"What ever you do, play nice, this one is quick to anger" Jeor whispered to Ruvaak who nodded as the man in furs welcomed them.

"I think I might stay outside until I regain the feeling in my ass and legs" Ruvaak whispered back to Jeor who simply nodded trying not to laugh, Ruvaak walked away with Jon following her.

Sometime had passed since arriving at Craster's Keep and Ruvaak was growing bored, the men in the nights watch could see this, Grenn, Pyp, Sam and Jon all made their way over to her, Grenn placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked out into the woods.

"Lord Commander is going to be sending us out to look for the Rangers, do you want to come?"

"If it means I get to escape Craster's lust filled gazes then yes, I'd love to come"

A few minutes later a group of men and Ruvaak left Craster's Keep and made their way into the wilderness, they walked for what felt like hours before coming under attack by a group of wildlings, Ruvaak ran after Jon as he ran after a red haired woman Ruvaak stopped as Jon tackled the woman to the ground as the men right behind him began barking orders at him, Ruvaak smiled to herself as Jon took the woman as his prisoner instead of killing her like he was told to do. Ruvaak went to walk down to Jon as more wildlings appeared and the red haired woman took Jon and other night watch men as prisoners with the help of the other wildlings, as they moved out Ruvaak followed behind them sticking to the tree line until there were no more trees to hide her from them, once Jon and the wildlings walked into a camp Ruvaak watched from a distances as Jon disappeared into a tent, waiting for what felt like hours she closed her eyes as she pulled her helmet on, opening her eyes she looked at the tent once more seeing Jon walk out with the woman and two men Ruvaak made her way towards them.

" **Alduin** " Ruvaak's voice rung through the sky as she called the world eater to her aid.

Jon looked up as he heard the thunderous voice ring through the air "Ruvaak?"

Everyone in the camp came to a standstill hearing the voice, they all looked towards the figure with horns and black and red armour as they approached the camp, they all looked to their king, who nodded as if answering their unasked question to attack her, stopping before the entrance of the camp as several large dragons landed behind her, Alduin landed beside her as did Odahviing.

"Take to the sky if they look as if their going to attack, kill them"

All of the Dragons nodded as they took to the sky, the began circling over to camp roaring, Ruvaak walked through to ground of men and women as the looked at her then the sky at the Dragons, she stopped several feet from Jon and Alduin and Odahviing land behind her growling as they look at the men and woman who held Jon as a prisoner, Ruvaak locked eyes with Mance who slight finches under her gaze maybe it was be cause he could quite see her eyes which made her more fearsome or maybe it was the two dragons behind and the several others in the sky above his camp, looking at Jon, Mance untied him.

"Ruvaak what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see if you want to leave" Ruvaak removed her helmet as she walked over to Jon the dragons following after her "if not I'm here to say goodbye"

"Are you going after Miraak?" Jon met her half way as he looked at the two dragons behind her "These two seem to follow you everywhere you go, there was a time we thought they'd melt the wall"

"I am" Ruvaak turned to look at the dragons "Alduin breaths more than fire it's your favourite Odahviing that breaths fire"

Jon pats Odahviing "don't say such things, his very sensitive" Odahviing lent into Jons pat as if he was agreeing with him.

"Like you have no idea, why doesn't he stay here with you, he could teach you Dovahzul"

Jon and Odahviing look at Ruvaak "what about you, won't you need him?"

"I've got the world eater and if I need I can always call for him, but with the amount of dragons in the sky I may not need him for some time"

"What do dragons even eat?"

"They love mammoths and people, but give them the occasional horse or two and it will satisfy him, but his no baby Jon he can hunt for his own meals" Odahviing took to the sky and disappeared with the other dragons "Be safe Jon"

"You too Ruvaak"

Ruvaak turned to look at Alduin walking towards him she mounted him as she looked at Mance "if anything happens to Jon, no one not even your army will stop me from killing you"

Alduin roared at Mance to sow the fear into him just that little bit morebefore taking to the sky and flying off...

* * *

 **A/N: I apologise if this chapterand the next chapter are short, I'm not feeling 100% today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two years later…**

Feeling the heat Ruvaak sighed as she pulled her hair of the back of her neck, placing her Dragon Priest mask on she sighed in relief as the sunlight was now blocked by the mask, making her way to the gates she saw the large army and sensed four, no five dragon kin see a silver haired woman, Ruvaak began walking towards them once Miraak came into her view.

" _ **Miraak**_!" Ruvaak stopped in the middle of the large opening, Miraak had his gaze fixed upon her.

"Ruvaak" Miraak stood there in that one place as Daenreys walked over to him, she placed her hand on his arm which snapped him out of whatever it was he was in.

"Face me Miraak so we can return back to Apocrypha and I can return home" Ruvaak unsheathed her great sword, gripping the hilt tight she readied herself for a fight be it against Miraak or the men who now stand between her and Miraak.

Making his way through the several dozen men between himself and Ruvaak, Miraak unsheathed his own sword it may have been a one handed sword but it had the reach of a great sword, stopping a dozen feet or so from Ruvaak everyone watched them.

" _ **Drem Ruvaak**_!" Miraak threw his sword to the ground in front of him.

" _ **Drem**_ " Ruvaak followed his action and threw her sword to the ground too, Ruvaak and Miraak walked towards each other wary of each other's intent.

"Let's work together against Hermaeus Mora, maybe the two of us can defeat him" Miraak whispered to Ruvaak as she stood there looking at him.

"What makes you think that'll work? His the daedric prince of knowledge, he would have seen this conversation happening" Ruvaak whispered back "I have dealt with plenty of daedric prince's and none of them can be entirely trusted, you must know this"

"Di you see any other way?" Miraak's voice returned to its original volume as he looked directly into Ruvaak's eyes.

"One, the one he wants the one where one of us ends up dead" Ruvaak voice mimicked Miraak's by returning to its original volume, looking away Ruvaak considered the two options "We'll need Dovah and plenty of them, if this is going to work"

"I can sense some within the city"

"They're only babies, the Masters have me looking after them" Ruvaak looked at Miraak "I'll sneak you into the city after dark if the silver haired one hasn't taken it"

"Where shall I meet you?"

"The other side of those cliffs" Ruvaak turned and walked back to where she threw her sword, she picked her sword up before turning to look at Miraak "And Miraak any harm comes to those baby dragons, no one not even Hermaeus Mora or any other daedric princes will be able to save you"

Ruvaak walked back into the city, the gates closing behind her, Miraak walked back to the silver haired woman who looked at him confused as to what just happened…

After taking the city the silver haired woman entered the great pyramid with Miraak and a handful of soldiers, Ruvaak sat upon the throne wearing dragonscale armour and the dragon priest mask, holding a newly hatched dragon upon her lap, her gaze raises from the dragon to the people in front of her, her eyes dancing upon each of them as two of the men walk towards her the dragon on her lap moved and looked at them as they continued to walk towards her the dragon stood up.

" _ **Fo Krah Diin**_ " the dragon shouted and both Ruvaak and Miraak smiled beneath their masks. Everyone in the room but Ruvaak and Miraak watching in horror as the two men got frozen, Miraak walked towards Ruvaak.

"Drem little Dovah" The dragon laid back down as Miraak walked over to Ruvaak "How many others have hatched?"

"Not enough, I've got the few adult dragons here teaching them, but there still isn't enough" Ruvaak picked the dragon up as she stood up "follow me" walking down the steps she cradled the young dragon "bring the silver haired woman"

Miraak walked over to Daenreys "come, you don't want to make her angry she can do more than the dragon she carries"

Both Miraak and Daenreys walked after Ruvaak who stopped at a large window, a large black dragon hovered outside the window "this one breathes frost" Ruvaak placed the young dragon onto the large dragon both Miraak and Daenreys ran over to the window.

"Alduin" Miraak looked at the dragon as he flew away "You're working with Alduin?!"

"Actually his working with me, and we're doing the one thing you couldn't do"

"And what's that Ruvaak?" Miraak grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Bringing Dragons back from extinction, after all we're going to need these dragons if we're going to fightHermaeus Mora and go home"

Pulling away from Miraak, Ruvaak walked down the narrow hallway disappearing from both Miraak's and Daenreys' views.


End file.
